nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbratili Pace(Prologue)
Umbratili Pace(Shadowy Peace in Latin) is the sixteenth map made by Icestormshadow. first map of the Shadow War series. it follows the story of the Noctis crew after they defeated Azathoth. Made and Owned by Icestormshadow Story Peace from the Ibificains happened for a time. However after a couple of years he began to feel something coming, from beyond this dimension. It got so bad that he let the others know that something is coming. The next day, the sky turned dark, as if it was going to rain. Danny and Shadow Investigated why. Danny noted the high amounts of magical energy, while Shadow noted abnormal chemicals in the air. They then saw a person, twitching on the ground, it was clear that he was murdered, but he was slowly turning black, Danny once again sensed magic, but this time darker magics seemed at work here. Shadow asked what was wrong. Danny then stated to run, as the corpse reanimated, growing new, black limbs on its form. Shadow and Danny sprinted out of the alleyway, before they saw more infected. Danny then summoned fire to his hands while Shadow pulled out his pocket flamethrower. They shot fire at the infected and they burned, and turned to ash, extremely quickly, almost too quickly.... As they turn around they are knocked against a wall. As a black mist forms into a black humanoid shape. Danny then says that Shadowstorm won't win, not even with this new form. Shadowstorm then laughs and tries to infect him, and to his distress a light comes out of Danny and the Dark tendril that tried to infect him is destroyed. Danny then sends a telekinetic blast at Shadowstorm, which he was sent flying a few feet, and they spirinted away from the scene. They then regrouped with Amy, Lily, and Kevin. They saw the sky turn a dark grey, and all natural light disappear. Danny then told them, that they were descendants of the Wolf King, He then says that they must reform the Wolf's Council, to Combat the Shadows. They agreed, although somewhat mystified. They then started to find people who were uninfected. Weapon Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Lily) * Stasis Trap(Amy) * Jet Gun MKII(Kevin) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Quests * Main Quest: Investigate why People are turning into Shadows Trivia * The author originally wanted t found the Wolf's Later, but decided that this was a good enough time to make it Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Shadow War Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow